Um cafézinho, um sanduíche e uma escova de cabelo
by mandyd
Summary: Promessas tem que ser cumpridas, certo? Uma continuação para “Discutindo a ‘quase’ relação”!


**Summary:** Promessas tem que ser cumpridas, certo? Uma continuação para "Discutindo a 'quase' relação"!

**N/A: **Eu tenho que agradecer a whoisyourlover por essa fic existir XDD ela que mandou uma review na "Discutindo a 'quase' relação" dando a idéia de uma fic mostrando Percy pagando a promessa haha UHAHUAHUA eu não pude resistir e venho trabalhando nela tem um tempinho, então espero que gooooooostem! Mandem reviews se gostarem! beijos :}

**Disclaimer:** Tudo do Rick Riordan. Essa é uma estória que não busca fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Um cafézinho, um sanduíche e uma escova de cabelo**

- Você me deixou esperando meia hora, Percy Jackson.

- Rachel, são 7:15. Eu disse que estaria aqui 7:10. São apenas cinco minutos de atraso.

- Mas num encontro, o tempo de atraso é sempre multiplicado por seis. Ok, talvez isso não seja tecnicamente um encontro, mas a regra ainda vale.

- Por que por seis?

- Porque se multiplicarmos cinco por seis vai dar trinta. Exatamente o número de minutos que me deixou esperando.

- Você sabe que isso não faz nenhum sentido?

- Você também não faz nenhum sentido. E eu gosto de você mesmo assim.

- Esse foi um golpe baixo.

- De qualquer jeito, devido ao seu atraso eu tomei a liberdade de escolher nosso sanduíche.

- Tudo bem. Eu acho.

- Peito de peru.

- Peito de peru?

- O sanduíche. É de peito de peru.

- Rachel, eu odeio peito de peru.

- Como assim "Rachel, eu odeio peito de peru"?

- Odiando peito de peru, oras.

- Ninguém odeia peito de peru! É de peru!

- Eu sei que é de peru!

- Foi só para ressaltar. Mas, veja, Percy, eu acho que você devia dar uma chance.

- Uma chance?

- É. Pro peito de peru.

- Rachel, eu não quero o sanduíche de peito de peru. Por que não posso simplesmente chamar o garçom e pedir que ele troque o sanduíche de peito de peru por um de queijo?

- Porque o de peito de peru foi EU quem escolhi. Tem todo um valor sentimental envolvido.

- Peito de peru não é nada sentimental.

- O sentimento é meu. O peito de peru também. Eu é que sei o que tem valor sentimental, Percy.

- Mas, Rachel...

- Você vai comer o peito de peru e vai achar gostoso.

- Não, não e não.

- Como assim "não"?

- Eu não gosto e não vou comer o sanduíche de peito de peru.

- Mas você prometeu!

- Eu prometi que seria "um cafézinho, um sanduíche e uma escova de cabelo." Não que seria um cafézinho, um sanduíche de peito de peru e uma escova de cabelo.

- Esse sim foi um golpe baixo. Mas, a propósito, cadê a escova de cabelo?

- Escova? Quem falou em escova?

- Você falou.

- Eu não falei nada.

- Falou sim. Acabou de falar.

- Rachel, acho que você está ouvindo coisas.

- Ora, Percy, não tente me confundir. Você acabou de falar que a promessa incluía um cafézinho, um sanduíche e uma escova de cabelo. Estamos tomando café, eu pedi um sanduíche, mas... E a - escova de cabelo?

- Ela... Ela... Está... Guardada.

- Guardada?

- Guardada.

- Aonde?

- Num lugar muito, muito, muito secreto.

- Percy...

- 206 leste, 1ª avenida, Nova York.

- Esse não é o endereço da Wall Mart perto da sua casa?

- O que? Não! Er... Quer dizer, sim. Mas eu vou lá buscá-la! Amanhã... Quando abrir...

- Eu sabia.

- Sabia?

- Sabia que você não ia cumprir a promessa. Convenhamos, você não é do tipo que cumpre as promessas.

- Claro que eu sou!

- Não é não! Você acabou de NÃO cumprir sua promessa.

- Isso não é verdade. Eu cumpri mais de 75%.

- Mas os outros 25% eram os mais valiosos.

- Isso é tudo uma questão de livre interpretação baseada em opinião pessoal.

- Pois pra mim, sem escova, sem promessa cumprida.

- Ah, é? Então vai ser assim?

- Vai!

- Tem certeza?!

- Tenho!

- Ora, Rachel, você é tão... Tão...

- Tão o que, Percy?!

E então Percy colou seus lábios aos de Rachel, beijando-a delicadamente no meio da lanchonete. O pé direito de Rachel já não tocava mas o chão e Percy movia o rosto delicadamente. Seus lábios não se deixavam. Beijaram-se durante três minutos ineterruptos, até que o garçom veio lhes trazer seu lanche de peito de peru e lhes lançou um olhar de reprovação.

- Peito de peru.

- Eu acho que posso experimentar.

- Não precisa, se não quiser.

- Eu quero. Eu acho.

- Sabe, Percy, eu tenho que confessar uma coisa.

- O que?

- Depois desse beijo, só faltam 10% para serem cumpridos.

- Eu tenho uma idéia.

- E qual é?

- Por que não nos encontramos amanhã depois da aula para que eu posso cumprir esses outros 10%?

- Seria ótimo.

- Podemos até comer um sanduíche de peito de peru.


End file.
